


rainy day

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 全4回极短的生贺文/Akanishi Jin 23岁生贺BGM：ayumi hamasaki/rainy dayA STORY ABOUT LOVE AND GHOST.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	rainy day

ACT01 A STORM NIGHT, THE DEATH  
梅雨季比任何一年都要提早，七月初便踏上日本的土地。  
心情好像空气里的浮躁的粒子，是多么希望解脱。

“讨厌的梅雨天啊。”手越看着窗外就抱怨了一句，接着目光便转移到身边的尸体。  
“角膜浑浊，瞳孔开始发白。”  
“下颧骨及肩部略微僵硬。”  
“尸体底下开始出现尸斑。”  
“无伤痕，非他杀。”  
检查的差不多了，就盖上白布。和也松了一口气，脱掉白色手套，示意其他几个警员继续在屋里取样。  
“才刚死不久，最多3—4小时。生前大量服用镇静剂。瞳孔缩小时最好的证明。”  
手越一边记录着，一边带着疑惑。  
“是正常死亡吗？”  
“当然不是。”和也起身。  
“淋了很多雨。”  
“异常虚弱，很有可能是他本身所患的疾病复发。”  
“比如说，心脏病发作。”  
“住在这种房子，又是一个人，可能最后也绝望了吧。”  
“你知道怎么去判断一个已逝之人生前的最后心情么？他到底是怀恨而死，还是……”  
“诶？”  
“在警校可别指望学到这些。”  
“说得也是。”  
“看你还在实习，就教你几招。”  
“是！”  
和也微微让手越观察死者的表情，“你看他，嘴角还留有淡淡的微笑。”  
“是满足吗？”  
“SA，不知道。去查清他的身份，或许真相就会大白。”  
手越利索的记录完毕，“那我马上去查。”  
“嗯，对了，别忘了对田中总长说，我还有几个疑点，或许会在这个房子呆上一夜。”  
“诶？这样的夜……”  
“放心，没事。”  
“那我走了。明天一早就来。”  
“嗯。”

ACT 02 THE GHOST  
已经半夜三点，独自在这间屋子也有五个钟头了。勘查完后和也坐在木制矮桌边，点了支七星提神。  
“睡着就糟糕了。”自言自语着，其实和也十分疲倦，上午的一个案子刚刚解决，几乎一个月不间断的紧密调查让他的生物钟紊乱，时不时会觉得头痛，甚至严重到影响正常思考。准备请假休息的他刚送上报告，总局那里又传来消息说在近郊的一所单屋内发现不寻常死亡事件。总长恰好在看和也的报告，便立即要他随行侦查。  
“我？总长，那报告……”  
“再说吧，你先去那儿。”  
就这样，经过4小时的车程，和也来到事发点。出乎他的意料，案情似乎没有什么异常之处。死者身上没有伤痕，就连表情都是那么自然安静，就像是睡着一般。他约摸二十出头，倒在窗栏边。周围的家具简陋，燃灭的炭火在一角静静等待。  
不知为何，这屋子总有一种奇怪的气氛笼罩着。

七月雨淅淅沥沥，偶尔倾盆，只是还在下着，不过已比先前小了许多。

快三点半，天居然还是暗的，雨却愈加大了。还打了闪电，和也免不了有些恐惧，再想点烟，烟盒已经空了。除了大雨滂沱的焦躁，只剩安静。  
又一道闪电，划向屋内，一瞬亮了又灭。  
和也不知如何是好，走到尸体边，不敢掀开白布。再一道闪电，和也用手遮住双眼，实在太刺眼，教人睁不开眼。  
“你是……”闪电的阴影后似乎有一个人站在那里。  
“谁！”  
“不要过来。”  
“你愿意听我的故事吗？”  
和也放下遮挡眼睛的手，竟发现面前的人竟和死者长相一模一样。  
是幽灵么。  
“你是谁？”  
“我叫赤西仁，22岁，过了这一夜，我就是23岁了。”

……

次日，和也立刻写了调查报告，比任何一次都要认真，身体内有源源不断的力量驱赶走过度积压的疲劳。报告纸用了一张又一张，开车来接的手越吃惊的看着和也。  
记忆是如此的清晰，昨夜 他的冗长叙述绝对不是梦。和也记下回忆中的一切后，叹了口气。顾不及擦掉脸上粘稠的汗。回到总局后就立即交了报告。尽管他并不确定，是否会有人能相信这一事实。

唯一能做的只是无声的祝福，也能够传递到他们的身边。

ACT 03 THE REPORT  
赤西仁和山下智久来到这所独屋时，离仁的23岁生日还有100天。  
“不回去了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“可是亮他们……锦户亮会派人来吗？”  
“放心，我把他们引开了。”山下骄傲的冲仁笑着，“我想他们现在应该在反方向疯狂寻找我们的踪迹吧。”  
“真有你的。”  
放下包，山下在空屋里找了些坚固的木材，垫了随身带的毯子，扶赤西坐下。  
“我记得你有心肌炎，雨季就要来了，这里的环境不好，没关系吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那药呢？药带了吗？”  
“在这里。”“如果吃完也没关系，这里离城市不远，可以去买。”  
“不用了，只要不复发。我没危险的。”  
仁微笑着对山下说道，好像是在证明，也好让山下放心。  
于是两个人开始了短暂的生活——尽管他们并不知道。

打来的野味，并没有立刻烧烤。山下小心的把动物身上的味道去掉，他知道仁不喜欢——从小就在一起，怎么可能连这个小细节都不了解？  
“以后会常常吃到这种东西。”  
“没关系。”啃着鸡大腿的仁满不在乎。  
(和你在一起就好了。)  
“你能这样想……”山下才吃了几口，就抹了嘴。  
“你怎么不吃了？”  
看着满脸惊异的他，山下觉得就是幸福。凑过头去，意外的吻了侧脸。  
“你……”

夜深，安顿好一切的山下，坐到倚在窗边的仁左边。他早已睡下，轻微的呼吸、微弱的起伏，山下把褪下的毯子又拉上些，好不让仁受凉。此刻的静谧却愈是让他感到恐惧，恐惧有一天会失去仁。

那是一件多么无法想象的事。

“P……”  
“你醒了，才睡了一会。”  
“因为你也没睡呀。”  
“啊，是吗？嗯，我去把炭火灭了就来。”  
快把那些无意义的假象忘了吧。

像是过着小说上写的原始生活，很苦但很知足。  
每次看着赤西的笑颜，山下就想自己要怎么去珍惜。

找不到仁的锦户亮自然日复一日着急起来，几乎无法忍受。终于派出了最厉害的手下。  
“最后，他还会是我的。”

落雨了，又一个雨天。那天山下出去后，就再也没回来。

只是为了一盒普通的镇定剂。赤西总固执的以为山下在陌生的城市迷路了而已。他不曾想过，山下在小巷口不巧碰上了亮手下的人——大仓和昂。两人都是组织里一打一的暗杀高手。山下不及反击就被一枪穿心击毙。  
杀手离开，一刹那冷冽的雨水打在间接僵硬的身体上，山下觉得眼前朦胧不已，嘴角、胸口、手掌有血的味道。  
赤西的药还在口袋里。  
——淋湿了，就不能用了吧。  
——糟糕，回不去了。  
——仁，你会一直等我吗？  
——呐，抱歉。  
真的抱歉。

被发现的时候，人们发现山下的手里紧紧攥着一盒药，僵硬的手指无法扳动，连药盒都很难取下。上面的字迹皆已模糊。  
负责此案的和也通过蛛丝马迹，缜密推理，终于掌握证据，趁着大仓进行另一桩暗杀时，适时逮捕了他。  
本想依势揭发锦户亮手下的组织，却不想在押送的途中，经过越江大桥，大仓坐的警车突然莫名打滑，刹车不及，人车俱坠毁于桥下。  
和也深知这是阴谋，却无从考证。事情也就告下帷幕，立即着手忙新的案件。

站在公墓默默祈祷，黑色的雨伞像是孤傲的花。宁可让冰冷的雨打在肩上，让它一刀一刀的刺。

ACT 04 THE END  
时间比意料中的要无情，七月沓来。  
赤西依旧专心的等待着，绝望不曾爬上心头。虽然从小身子不是太好，基本的求生技能，山下都教过他。  
……“如果没有打火机，就把煤炭放在密封的袋子里，过一会就暖了……”赤西并不冷，这一切全都是为了想念山下。  
想要见面却见不上面，时间一点点逝去，就加重了这种担心，一步步击垮，心底最后的堤坝。

那一天，赤西终于忍不住跑出门外，大雨依旧猛烈。  
忘了自己的病，是受不了一丝丝风寒。  
“山下、山下、你在哪里？”“你在哪里！”  
对天说，对地说。哀号与呼唤瞬间被雨声吞灭，雨水和泪水交汇在一起，重新落在眼里，落在心里。  
实在痛了。  
太痛了。

拖着疲惫身子回到屋里的赤西，浑身湿透，靠近的炭火微光，随时即灭。他没有力气理会。  
挣扎着靠在窗边，仅余的喘息。虚弱的看着窗外，天微亮微暗。落雨形同无形，满世界都在悲伤。

缓慢的睁开眼睛，预见一切结束的征兆。仁想这就是终点吧，那么接近。  
又缓缓闭上眼，雷闪重新教他清醒。

——山下你知道吗？  
每季的梅雨天让我心碎。你总是让我等，不管我愿不愿意。  
我相信你会回来。  
我一直相信你会回来。  
这种信仰，不需要誓言作借口。  
我一无所惧，我愿意在这里静静等待。  
所有的这一切，全都抵不上你在生日时送的一只咖啡蛋糕。  
……

雷鸣后接着有闪电，从小就惧怕，怎么都改不掉。你曾经嘲笑过我。  
用手遮挡那过于耀眼的电击，终于看到了你，被雨打得一身湿，左手捏着一只精致的小盒子，被保护得很好。  
“还好赶上了。”你可爱的揉了揉头发，逆生长的痕迹分明。

终于 你及时赶回来了。

接下去一瞬间的光芒照亮了我俩，  
犹如在祝福接下去将要走的道路。

“仁，生日快乐。”

END  
2007-6-26


End file.
